


Oral Threesome

by enbycupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: His voice is scratchy, but there’s humor in it, so Cloud turns back to the sink, running his fingers over the prongs of a fork. “Well, Zack ate all the eggs, so you should probably text him to buy more.”“Noted.” Strong arms come around Cloud’s middle, fingers caressing the underside of his chest. “Don’t think I’m in the mood for eggs, though.”Cloud groans; both of his boyfriends are terrible. “You’re worse than Zack, you know that?”





	Oral Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> ID fic for an unwritten au. There's....not much thought into logic or anything: pure pwp. Cloud and Leon are trans.
> 
> Unrelated, but I was today years old when I realized that AO3 had separate tags for the characters' Kingdom Hearts counterparts which, thinking about it, really makes sense lol since they're all different in Kingdom Hearts, Leon / Squall especially.

The sound of soft footsteps alert him to Leon making his way into his little kitchenette. Lifting his eyes from Zack’s breakfast dishes – _I’ll get ‘em after I drop this off for Kunsel, Sunshine_ – Cloud allows himself a little smile. Leon’s hair is in disarray, and it’s clear that he’s just woken up. He’s probably only taken a piss and brushed his teeth before venturing out of the master bedroom. 

“I thought you weren’t ever waking up.” Glancing at the clock, Cloud clicks his tongue. “You feeling okay?”

“Peachy.”

His voice is scratchy, but there’s humor in it, so Cloud turns back to the sink, running his fingers over the prongs of a fork. “Well, Zack ate all the eggs, so you should probably text him to buy more.”

“Noted.” Strong arms come around Cloud’s middle, fingers caressing the underside of his chest. “Don’t think I’m in the mood for eggs, though.”

Cloud groans; both of his boyfriends are terrible. “You’re worse than Zack, you know that?”

“I’m about to suck your dick, so I don’t think you mind that much.”

“Oh, you’re about to suck my dick? Not even gonna ask what I want?”

Laughter rings in his ear as Leon cups one side of his chest, his hand warm against Cloud’s skin, and he presses a kiss to the back of his neck when the laughter dies out. “Cloud, you always want a blowjob.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Cloud nudges Leon’s hands off of him, turning around to face his boyfriend. Leon’s eyebrow is raised, a quirk of a smile on his lips. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Aw, it’s a little late to be shy about it,” Leon says as he drops to his knees. He smirks as he pulls on the waistband of Cloud’s pajama pants. “You’re about to not be shy, anyway.”

Feeling his face heat up – it doesn’t matter how often or many times he’s teased, his face always burns – Cloud curses. He grabs a handful of Leon’s soft hair, allowing his fingers to brush against his skull before tugging a little. “How about you stop talking?”

“Gladly.”

Cloud tugs on Leon’s hair, and Leon only lets out a quiet huff of laughter. His lips are soft against Cloud’s hips where he leaves a kiss; deft fingers yank the waistband of Cloud’s pajama bottoms, and Cloud leans back against the counter as they fall to the floor. He steps out of the legs, Leon shuffling closer and nosing along his hipbone. Callouses rub against his thighs before anchoring, fingertips pressing into the meat of them. 

Sighing as Leon’s lips trail along his skin, Cloud releases his fistful of hair. The thick locks fall to frame his boyfriend’s face as he tilts his head, and Cloud takes a moment to simply watch. Leon’s eyebrow raises, he can see, but he doesn’t comment. He merely brings his mouth to Cloud’s dick, fingers momentarily twitching. 

Leon likes blowing Cloud just as much as Cloud enjoys getting blown. 

Tongue swirling around his head, Cloud lets himself release a soft moan as he shifts his weight. Soft tingles of pleasure spark through him as Leon’s tongue moves, and Cloud leans his head forward. He brings his hands up to brush hair from his boyfriend’s face. He’s rewarded with a hum of appreciation, lips wrapping around his dick. 

Hissing, Cloud tightens his fingers. Leon’s own do the same, and Cloud knows from experience that by the time this is over he’ll have imprints of his fingernails on his thighs. His legs twitch as Leon suckles, dick hardening between his lips. He can feel that he’s starting to get wet, too, and Cloud shifts his hips. The movement makes him moan, front hole pulsing. Pressing on the back of Leon’s head, hair soft between his fingers, Cloud pushes him closer to his body. 

Leon goes easily, mouth plush and tongue wicked. Cloud cants his hips, tightening his grip. The vibration of the moan that brings causes Cloud to huff a laugh. In response, Leon digs his fingers in; smiling, Cloud shakes his head.

“Not even teasing, Leon.” 

Pushing back against the grip on his head, Leon looks up with an amused lift of his eyebrow accompanying his glance. So, maybe it was a little bit of laughter at Leon’s expense. Shrugging, lips quirked, Cloud watches as Leon rolls his eyes before focusing back on blowing him.

Feeling Leon’s tongue flattening against him, Cloud lets out a breath. Pushing Leon’s head, he ruts against his boyfriends face. All he can feel is warmth, the drag of his dick against Leon’s willing mouth, messy locks of hair under his palms. The fingers on his thighs twitch as Leon leans forward against him. He spares a thought that maybe they should have folded his pants so Leon had at least something under his knees instead of just the kitchen tile, but they’re too far into this that Cloud doesn’t want to stop. If Leon didn’t want his knees to ache later, he’d have done something about it before putting his mouth on him. Or dragged him out of the kitchen. 

Breathing fast, little gasps escaping himself as he uses Leon’s mouth for his own pleasure, Cloud bows forward. He’s as close to dripping as his body gets, and his dick tingles against Leon’s tongue. Adjusting his grip, one hand dropping from Leon’s hair to cradle his jaw, Cloud makes to quicken his pace, but the sound of the front door closing stops him.

Leon pulls from his grasp, and Cloud tilts his head as he tries by sound to figure out who, exactly, is walking in. None of their friends are very good at knocking, and this wouldn’t be the first time someone besides Zack has walked in on him and Leon fucking around. The sound of a motorcycle helmet crashing onto the floor lets them know that it is, indeed, only Zack, and Cloud shakes his head. Leon doesn’t even bother, turning right back and pushing his face back into Cloud’s crotch.

“God, really?”

All he gets is a hum as Leon licks his dick. Rolling his eyes, Cloud brings his hands back to where they were. Zack’s footfalls get louder as Leon enjoys himself, and Cloud smiles at his other boyfriend when he finally makes his way into the kitchen.

The easy smile Zack was already wearing gets even bigger, Cloud notes; his boyfriend’s eyes dip down appreciatively from his face to trail along his chest to his stomach to Leon and slowly back up, lingering on his lips. Purposefully licking them, Cloud waits until Zack brings his eyes up to meet his.

“Did Kunsel kick you to the curb already?”

Zack makes it over to them in a few hurried strides, boxing Leon in as he leans in to steal a kiss. “Something like that. Said there was a scope coming he couldn’t afford to miss.”

“Well, be sure to share with the class when he tells you.”

“Sure, if it’s actually interesting.” One of his hands rests on Leon’s head, and Cloud doesn’t need to look to know he’s giving him head scratches. “Kuns claims any info is a scope, remember?”

Leon makes an annoyed noise; Cloud and Zack both laugh, Zack patting his head. “Sorry, dude. Back to fucking Cloud.”

Rolling his eyes, Cloud tilts his head up so Zack can go back to kissing him. To his surprise, Zack instead brings a hand up to his waist. He pushes, and Cloud lets him guide his hips forward and up as he rests more weight against the counter. Leon follows the shift, still moving his tongue along Cloud’s dick, back of his head cushioned against Zack’s own crotch. At the touch, Zack’s lips part; he’s at least got a little bit of a hard-on, then. Cloud raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, 

“You could’ve kept–” Cloud hisses as Leon uses the barest hint of his teeth – “kissing me the way we were, you know?”

His sentence gets him a bright smile. “Yeah, but now I can also rut shamelessly against your boyfriend’s head more comfortably. I’m taller than you, Sunshine.”

“Leon?”

Not even turning his head or pulling away, Leon groans and talks into Cloud’s crotch. “I don’t give a fuck. You treat my head like a sex toy. Can I please have your dick in my mouth in peace now?”

Zack snorts as Cloud sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry for inconveniencing your blowjob.”

Leon merely sucks, pretty lips wrapping back around his dick and jaw working under his palm. Cloud lets out a quiet moan, and the hand on his waist disappears. He thinks it goes to brace on the counter, but Cloud closes his eyes. Zack’s lips capture his, slightly scratchy because they’re so chapped. 

Cloud makes a mental note to remind him again to use the chapstick Leon bought him.

When Zack starts rocking against the back of Leon’s head, Leon moans. The exhale causes a different spike of pleasure to shoot through Cloud, and he tightens his hands on his boyfriend. Zack’s own grip keeps Leon from being pushed forward, and Cloud has to take a sharp breath as Zack starts making noise against his lips. Leon’s trapped between the two of them, and the thought finally clicks in his mind. 

Pulling Leon in, making sure to not yank, Cloud bites on Zack’s lip and tugs, the desire for more more more coursing through him. Zack huffs a laugh as his hips follow, Leon’s fingers tightening. Cloud winces at how tightly they dig into his skin, but Leon isn’t safe signaling, and he wants. Leon was right about him never being shy about taking during a blowjob, Cloud muses. Pressing wet lips against Zack, barely even kissing as it is more like just seeking contact, he tilts Leon’s face. A breathy sigh escapes against him before Leon flattens his tongue again; Cloud takes it as the permission it is.

Zack’s grinding against Leon slows as Cloud moves his boyfriend’s face to pleasure himself, merely keeping his hips close enough that Cloud’s movements rub Leon’s head against his dick. Cloud tightens the hand he has in Leon’s hair as he feels his pleasure cresting, front hole pulsing and heart hammering. Groaning against Zack’s lips, breath harsh, Cloud pushes Leon against him, holding him still. Leon’s tongue rubs against him as he grinds, and Cloud curses as his legs shake. 

The hand behind him comes to rest on the small of his back as he orgasms, Leon’s thumb caressing him and Zack pulling away to watch him as he regains his bearings. He lets his hands fall away from Leon’s, releasing him. He’s rewarded with a smirk as one of Leon leans back, one of his arms coming up so he can wipe his mouth his forearm. Cloud watches; his boyfriend post blowjob is a gorgeous mess, hair needing a good brushing and lips messier than he can clean with a quick brush against his own skin. 

“Thanks.”

Zack laughs, his own hand petting through Leon’s hair. Leon’s lips as he responds. “You’re welcome.”

“Dorks.” Zack shakes his head, a fond smile growing. “So, is this a Cloud was horny type of day or is this a Leon’s horny type of day? Because…”

Snorting as Leon’s pulled back against Zack’s crotch, Cloud shifts against the counter, straightening. 

“You gonna make it worth my while?”

“Asking after all this time.” A hand dramatically flies to rest on his chest. “I’m not Sunshine over there, taking and not returning the favor.”

Rolling his eyes, Cloud lets his fingers wander along his skin. He’s too sensitive to dive right back into anywhere high sensation for another few minutes, but he’ll have time. Leon and Zack could go for hours once Zack gets them started; he’ll probably throw Leon over his shoulder to take him to bed when it’s Leon’s turn to get off, and from there he’ll stay between Leon’s legs until he’s pushed away or Cloud wants another turn.

He’s got plenty of time and show to work himself back up.


End file.
